


Negative Arrival: Green

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Choking, Only main fic reality characters tagged, Strangulation, Surprise nudity, aftermath of an attack on a character, alternate universe counterparts don't believe they are in another reality, arrival of alternate universe counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The first negative cascade that Haggar's shade predicted has arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Negative Arrival: Green  
Part One of Three

She stretched and glanced at the time surprised that it was only one am normally when she felt this tired after a long days work it would be closer to two or three. “Heading to bed already little Paladin that isn’t like you,” a voice said and she turned to see Haggar standing there. “Surely Alfor’s daughter warned you this was coming?”

“Well this confirms Allura wasn’t dreaming,” she said to herself and then to the image of the woman who caused so much misery. “So your here to bring the five of them from a world where I was never born a so called negative cascade?” She didn’t know why Haggar, if it even was Haggar seemed so thrilled about it compared to the mess that was a whole planet appearing five extra people were not that big a deal.

“Foolish child the positive cascade has more obvious disruption but pales in comparison to the damage five souls ripped away from everything they know and love can do,” Haggar said laughing. “Now to begin with I have to tell you why you were not born in this reality.” 

“Why all it means is that my parents didn’t have me there is no reason for it just random chance,” she said to the shade of Haggar and considered if she should try to trip an alarm or not. They had debated it when Allura had told them about her visit from this thing but they’d never reached a consensus if it was a good idea or not.

“True enough but the why of it is interesting in your world your father frustrated with an experiment that wasn’t going well went home early and he and his wife had a grand time leading to your conception.” Haggar’s face twisted into a leer that would haunt her nightmares. “In this reality we are now discussing he solved the problem perhaps being a bit smarter than this universes version of your father.” She laughed, “So he stayed extremely late finishing his experiment and came home to fight with his wife about being so late and so it was some time before she felt like being receptive to your father’s amorous advances again. Which by then meant the chance of conceiving you was gone forever.” So just like she said random chance she got the impression Haggar was speaking just to hear herself talk. “Now child you must decide do you wish to know about the person who took your place who was with the blue and yellow paladins when they saw the Champion arrive on Earth.”

This was something she was actually curious about but there was no way she was giving that thing the satisfaction of asking. “I don’t care one way or the other.” She assumed if she was right that Haggar just liked to hear herself talk that she’d tell her all about it.

“Sadly since you want to know I will not be sharing any details just that they were not someone you ever met since they didn’t make it into the garrison in this world.” Haggar looked gleeful. “This is about making you all suffer for what you did so denying you things you want to know is a pleasure.” It seemed petty to her but wasn’t that surprising Bob had shown them how much of a jerk higher dimensional forces could be.

“How much longer is this going to take I’ve got a lot to do in the morning,” she said watching Haggar frown at her lack of rising to the bait. “You obviously can read my mind so get your gloating over with and do whatever you came to do so I can get some sleep.”

Haggar smiled then and it was the worst one yet, “Very well little Paladin let us get to it as you say we shall start with the one who replaced your replacement Allura of Altea.” The witch pointed an Allura with extremely short nearly buzz cut hair appeared wearing the green paladin armor without her helmet. The strange Allura promptly passed out, “The one kindness I give them they can sleep for a short while before they learn the horror of their situation.” Haggar said snidely. “Next the yellow paladin.” Hunk appeared and it was just Hunk unlike Allura he looked the same though like her he was in paladin armor without the helmet.

As the alternate Hunk was hitting the ground the witch spoke up again, “Now let us do the red and blue Paladins who unlike the first two who were flying their lions these were instead sparing in the training room.” Keith and Lance appeared dressed in work out sweats but their appearance was even more shocking than Allura’s had been. This Keith didn’t have the facial scar but instead seemed to be missing an eye or he was wearing an eye patch over his left eye for some other reason and the Lance had a horrific scar across his forehead and an artificial hand and forearm on his right side. “They sustained those injuries during the attack that killed your replacement.” Haggar said with a laugh as they collapsed.

Before she could say anything there was another flash and then a naked Shiro appeared. He looked as he did when he first showed up on Earth but the fact he was naked and spouting an impressive erection caused her to stare in shock. As he hit the ground unconscious she turned to see Haggar smirking. “He was with his lover who is long since dead in this world goodbye Green Paladin enjoy the ruin these five will make of your lives.” Haggar was gone then and she blinked a few times before heading to the com panel she needed to let everyone know what happened. Something about the witch’s final words bugged her she couldn’t see how these five could ruin anything but Haggar clearly believed they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Negative Arrival: Green  
Part Two of Three

“You expect us to believe that crap,” the alternate Lance yelled as he smashed his artificial hand on the table which visibly cracked. “This is obviously some Galra trick designed to manipulate us there is no way we are in some parallel world even if you do look like Matt’s dead dad.” He watched as Sam Holt backed up in shock from the table the alternate universe Paladins were sitting behind.

“Lance, I know you don’t want to believe it,” the Allura sitting between him and the alternate Hunk said sadly. “But I can assure you that alternate worlds do exist and the other Allura we met is clearly an alternate version of me.” 

“Forgive me Allura, but we know the Galra have cloning technology couldn’t she and Sam Holt over there be a clone?” The alternate Shiro said looking at Sam who was still clearly unnerved. He sounded so in charge and together despite the fact he was wearing Atlas sweats since he’d arrived naked. 

“They accepted reality yet Hunk,” His Lance asked coming into the room behind him. “Wow that’s a nasty scar on my face glad nothing ever ruined my good looks like that.” He knew his friend was trying to joke but after the what he’d just seen the other Lance do he wasn’t in a joking mood.

“I can tell a cloned Altean from a natural born one Lance,” The other Allura said annoyed. “Plus the one reason I believe them beyond any other is that I cannot sense the lions.” She looked around at them, “they might be able to cut off your connection to the lions but my father linked them to my life force even when I wasn’t the green lions paladin I could feel them always there no mater what.”

“I know this is a shock for you all but believe me we didn’t expect any of you to be here either,” Sam Holt said finally speaking back up. “I know it will take time for you all to adjust but I hope we can work together to find the best place for you.”

“The best place for me is back with my wife,” The other Lance said angrily. “So I don’t care how much any of the rest of you believe this shit I know this has to be a trick.” He glanced over at his Lance to see how disturbed he looked. “Nothing is going to stop me getting back to Nyma.”

“I know you want to go home but there is no way to do it and you haven’t actually left your home dimension.” Sam said clearly trying to be gentle. “Their is not a world where your wife lost you.” He knew immediately that was the wrong thing for Sam to say as the other Lance tried to jump across the table only to be grabbed by Allura and Keith.

“Stand down Lance,” the alternate Shiro said in a commanding tone and the other Lance just glared at him. “We all have people we love that we’d do anything to get back to but there is no reason to attack these people.”

“Why not we are only here to punish them,” Lance said angrily and then glared at Sam Holt. “I will get home again no matter what it takes.” He then turned his glare onto the mirror they were behind. “and mark my words anyone who tries to stop me will regret it.”

“Well that other me is just going to be a barrel of laughs isn’t he,” Lance said with a snort beside him. “He’ll accept things eventually.” He privately wasn’t so sure something about the way the other Lance looked as he ranted made it seem very likely that he would never accept being here.


	3. Chapter 3

Negative Arrivals  
Part Three of Three

“It’s okay Nyma just start from the beginning and tell us what happened,” Allura asked gently from where she was standing beside the medical bed where the other woman was recuperating. He saw Matt reach over and take her hand from where he and N-7 were standing on the other side of the bed. 

“I was down in the hangers checking over things on my ship, I like to stay on top of maintenance,” she said pausing for just a moment. “Then I heard something from the bay where the lions are kept and walked over running into the alternate Lance who was trying to get through the blue lion’s shield.” Her eyes darkened and she looked uncomfortable. “When he first say me he was happy.” 

Allura reached over and took Nyma’s hand as she continued talking. “He seemed to think I was his wife come to rescue him but once he realized I wasn’t he attacked me screaming about me being a Galra fake.” The woman in the bed closed her eyes and gulped which made the marks on her neck stand out. “I blacked out as he was choking me, I thought I was going to die.”

“When I get my hands on that son of a bitch,” Lance said angrily. “I can’t believe any version of me would ever hurt a woman like that.” He ignored Lance’s remark even thought he could tell it annoyed Pidge who was glaring at him. 

“Lance enough,” he said quickly to avoid Lance saying anymore and them getting side tracked. “Nyma, did you wake up before they stole the Blade of Marmora ship?” He hoped she had because it might give them insight into why the Paladins from the negative cascade stole the ship and escaped.

“Yes, I came too to find their version of you, Shiro, leaning over me,” Nyma said after a moment. “they had tied my hands and feet but he helped me into a seated position and asked if I was okay if I could breath.” She looked uncomfortable. “Once I confirmed I could he apologized again and then gagged me so I couldn’t call for help.”

“What happened after that?” Allura asked patiently, “Anything you can tell us that you over heard will be helpful.” He wasn’t so sure about that but it was important that they knew as much as possible about what happened.

“They started arguing the alternate Hunk and Allura were furious at their Lance for attacking me and mentioned that if they hadn’t pulled him off I’d be dead.” Nyma looked disturbed, “He wasn’t ashamed he just said that it would just be a dead Galra fake and that’s when the alternate Keith interrupted asking what if I wasn’t.” She paused to drink some water, “Their Shiro spoke up then and asked if Allura and Hunk could override the hangar controls like they did on their rooms so they could launch a ship and escape.” 

“That explains how they got out of their rooms and passed security,” Pidge said shaking her head. “The entire Atlas is built on Altean tech no surprise that their Allura and Hunk could hack through them easily.” That was certainly true enough. “But why leave.”

“They asked their Shiro the same thing and he replied that it would answer the question once and for all who was right Lance or Allura,” Nyma said quickly. “Then their Hunk mentioned that none of the lions would let them in to pilot them, so Shiro said they’d be taking the Blade ship since it’s speed and stealth would let them get far enough away.” Nyma looked at him then, “Your alternate self said that if Lance was right and this was a trick they’d meet up with their allies and come back to retrieve the lions once they had back up.” It was a sound strategy what he’d do in the same situation. “Their Allura then asked what if she was right and they had been told the truth.”

He had a pretty good idea what his counter part would have said but he’d let Nyma tell them. “Their Shiro said that even if this was an alternate universe they had to leave because after what Lance did they’d lose their freedom if they stayed.” Just like he thought, “he said he’d seen enough cells and besides once they were on their own they could decide their next move just the five of them no answering to us about how they should live the rest of their lives.” She looked tired as she finished, “After that they just quietly worked and took off in the blade ship and I was there alone until security found me.”

“Get some rest,” He said before anyone else could say anything and then he headed out into the hall. The other Paladins followed him but Matt and N-7 unsurprisingly stayed with Nyma. Once they were out in the hall he turned to the others. “Well what do you think?”

“We need to go after them,” Lance said quickly. “That asshole version of me needs to pay for attacking Nyma.” There were several nods of agreement but he wasn’t surprised to see Keith didn’t seem to agree.

“What would be the point, we can’t track that blade ship and we have other concerns the next cascade is happening soon,” Keith said after a moment. “That should be our priority.” He could tell Lance wanted to argue.

“Well at least now we know what Haggar meant,” Hunk said stopping a fight before it could begin. He noticed everyone was looking at him and looked self conscious. “I mean she said these five were more dangerous to us personally and they were; we got really lucky that Nyma wasn’t seriously hurt or killed.” 

No one seemed to have anything to say in response to that remark. He privately thought it might be best to just let them go but that was a decision they would all have to make together, not to mention how the higher ups in the coalition might feel.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
